


Worst Kept Secret (Q2 2016)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [24]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Akanishi Jin (mentioned), M/M, Tegoshi Yuya (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Worst Kept Secret (Q2 2016)

“Shall we go somewhere to celebrate Keito’s birthday?” Yamada asks as he flies into the dressing room for their new Sensation PV. Yuto looks like he has only gotten out filming for the day, his glasses sits on his nose and he has no urge to put his contact lenses on. “We have like... some time off at the end of the month, don’t we?” He sits down and tucks himself in next to Yuto, trying to get himself warm, having been promoting the new Assassination Classroom with Ninomiya and having to wander through Tokyo in the cold.  
“Where are you thinking?” Yuto asks, a camera magazine on his lap, one hand flicking through the pages, and the other reaches into his bag blindly for the Thermos of Coffee for Yamada.  
“Thank you.” Yamada answers and takes a sip before looking at Yuto again. “I am not sure... maybe onsen? I mean, Keito seems to like Hakone a lot and we had so much fun before the Tour last year when we did a SEVEN outing.”  
“Kaneyamaen was fun.” Yuto reminisces. “I guess onsen would always be a good idea. We would never turn down a trip to the onsen.”  
“Maybe we can make a few day trips to have a look for some new location...” Yamada says, cuddling up to Yuto.  
“Maybe.” Yuto smiles, still flicking at the magazine. “Depending how our schedule looks really, doesn’t it?” Yuto asks. Yamada wrinkles his nose.  
“If we look at the schedule I don’t think we’d find any free time.”  
“I know.” Yuto sighs, pressing a kiss on the top of Yamada’s head but his eyes still on the magazine. “Guess the beginning of the year is always busy...”  
“Don’t think we will have time to celebrate our anniversary either.” Yamada says.  
“What anniversary?” Yuto laughs. “When we actually become friends again? That’s towards the end of the sure wasn’t it? Chinen was just old enough to have alcohol back then.”  
“No THAT anniversary.” Yamada says. “Like OUR anniversary. ‘Just the two of us’ anniversary.”  
“Have we actually had time to do that?” Yuto laughs. “We didn’t even remember it last year until it was about two months too late.”  
“We do tend to do something when we do remember...” Yamada laughs with Yuto.  
“Yama-chan, it’s been too long and I don’t think anniversary matters anymore to us.”  
“But it’s a good excuse to do something.”  
“And so are birthdays.” Yuto says. “We might as well make the most of it whilst we have some time off after Sensation is over – it doesn’t happen very often.” Yuto says, wrapping an arm round Yamada’s shoulder and presses his nose on the crooks of Yamada’s neck.  
“But we still have to celebrate Keito’s birthday. We always do.” Yamada says, tilting his head as Yuto presses a kiss behind his ear.  
“I know.” Yuto whispers. He sits back up and brushes his nose against Yamada’s temple. “Let’s grab Yabu when he gets in and we can see when we can spend some time as JUMP together for Keito’s birthday.”  
“Ne...” the two of them jump from the sofa and turn around to see Chinen at the door, and even Yuto doesn’t know when he turns up. “You do realise Yuyan’s birthday is week before Keito’s, right?”  
“Yes, and Dai-chan’s birthday is two weeks after that.” Yamada says. “But we don’t celebrate their birthdays as much do we?”  
“And when did you get in?” Yuto asks.  
“If you are trying to ask if I saw anything, no I didn’t.” Chinen smiles. “But from the blush on both of your cheeks, I think I walked in at a pretty good time.”  
“We’re not together.” Yamada says.  
“Yeah yeah.” Chinen says, waving his hand and ignores them.  
“Come to the embrace Chii, come on.” Yuto says, waving his hand at him. “I am a GREAT cuddler.”  
“Thank you for the offer but I’d much prefer to know where both of your hands are.” Chinen smirks. “But don’t forget Yuyan’s birthday. And if we celebrate Yuyan’s birthday and Keito’s birthday, you can’t not celebrate Dai-chan’s birthday.”  
“We can do a massive one this year, maybe?” Yuto says. “I mean, god knows when we’d have time off together and the few days that are up is looking great.”

*

“JUMP meeting!” Yabu shouts as he claps his hands to get everybody’s attention after spending a 19 hours dancing for the new Sensation PV.  
“But it’s home time!” Hikaru sighs.  
“Oi, you’re supposed to be on my side!” Yabu shouts, pointing at Hikaru.  
“Sorry sorry; I know I know.” Hikaru answers. “But I’m tired!”  
“It’s going to be a short one, I promise.” Yabu says. The eight of them sits down on the floor in front of Yabu, who quickly also sits down as they move into a circle. “We have four days free coming week. Has everybody got any plans?” They all shake their heads. “Excellent. We are discussing one very important matter. Yuya and Keito’s birthday. And Dai-chan’s too, for that matter.”  
“Isn’t it a bit early to talk about birthday when yours was only a month ago?” Inoo asks.  
“Yes.” Yuya says. “My birthday isn’t for another month practically and Keito’s isn’t for another week after mine.” Keito nods in agreement.  
“My birthday isn’t for like... a while.” Dai-chan says.  
“I am and we are all aware of all that. Unfortunately we don’t have much time off between now and Keito’s birthday, because SOMEBODY...” Yabu looks at Yamada. “...has a movie coming out and even though JUMP isn’t working, ‘Sensation’ has quite a lot on.” Everybody smirks.  
“Sorry!” Yamada answers.  
“And there’s two commercial filming coming up, plus a JUMP single.” Yabu says, looking at the schedule. “Yuto and Chinen are both off filming too at some point, and time off as a nine piece is going to be difficult.”  
“Well I guess that’s settled.” Hikaru says. “We are celebrating Yuya and Keito’s birthday early. And Dai-chan’s whilst we are at it. Who’s going to deal with it?” Chinen, Yuto and Yamada put their arms up. “SEVEN minus Keito?” The three of them nod.  
“I can help!” Keito says.  
“But it’s your birthday. Let us deal with it like we always do.” Yamada says, clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Well that’s settled then. Keep us posted! Meeting adjourned!” Yabu smiles and stands up. “Told you it’d be a quick one.”  
“Think we have spoken too fast?” Yuto asks. Chinen smiles like an angel. It’s never a good thing.  
“Well it’s all you and Ryosuke.” Chinen says and walks off. “You know what I am like, my Nazi planning skill is not appreciated usually so I’ll leave it in the capable hands of YutoYama.”  
“Spoke too soon. Definitely.” Yamada answers.

*

With three cars between them and Hikaru refuses to tell either Keito, Dai-chan and Yuya where they will be going, Chinen and Dai-Chan have to go with Yuya (because Yuya and Dai-chan don’t know where they are going and Chinen isn’t one to tell them either) and follow Yabu (and Hikaru). Yuto and Yamada are heading round about the same time but from a different starting point, because Yamada has an early start to promote Assassination Classroom. Yuto offers to pick up Keito first (counting he only lives a few minutes away), but Keito says no and ended up going with Yabu (who also, only lives a few minutes away) instead.

“Why doesn’t anybody want to come with us?” Yuto pouts.  
“Maybe the tour broke them.” Yamada laughs. “Even though we didn’t do anything.” Yuto nods.  
“Well in that case they have the next few days to look forward to.” Yuto smiles as he picks up Yamada’s hand. “I called niichan. He said he can probably make it, but he isn’t sure because of the whole KAT-TUN situation. Once we checked in we can let them know where we are staying. What about Okamoto-san?”  
“Chinen said he will come too. But he wants to make it a surprise for Keito so he’s going to be late.”  
“The room we booked is only for twelve people. Do you think we’ll fit?” Yuto asks as Yamada shrugs.  
“Who know? But I’m sure we’ll find a way.”

*

Yamada was definitely not expecting Kamenashi with Ueda and Nakamaru to be at the onsen already, sitting in the lobby with coffees and cakes with the rest of JUMP. They don’t know any details except for where they are meeting. Yamada and Yuto ignore the reception completely and wander over to Kamenashi, who pats both of them on their heads (even though Yuto is half a head taller than Kamenashi now) and smiles.

“You guys are so slow.” Ueda says, his glasses at the end of his nose looking like the aristocrat that he is. Nakamaru is always full of smile and of course, Kamenashi, the senpai who is always approachable and loving. Yamada purges himself on the armrest of Kamenashi’s sofa and Yuto sits next to Kamenashi.  
“We just got here.” Yabu answers. “Literally just sat down.”  
“And we only got here about half an hour before you.” Nakamaru smiles.  
“I can’t stay tonight.” Kamenashi says as Yamada takes a mouthful of Kamenashi’s strawberry tart and he hands Yamada a napkin. “Gotta go back to film but I’ll stay until after dinner.”  
“That’ll be great!” Keito answers. “Thank you for coming.”  
“Thank you for inviting us.” Ueda smiles.  
“It’s nice to get away from Tokyo even just for a day.” Kamenashi says. “I’m impressed how you guys found this place though. Secluded and quiet but close enough to Tokyo to make it there and back within good time.”  
“We nearly missed a turning to get here!” Nakamaru answers. “Luckily Kame was the one leading.”  
“I am not a bad driver, if that’s what you’re implying!” Ueda smirks.  
“Never said that.” Nakamaru answers.  
“This is what happens when you leave YutoYama in charge. They find the quietest and hardest to get to locations.” Hikaru smirks.  
“On a good note, that’s a good way to protect your privacy, right?” Kamenashi smiles as he watches Yamada finishing his cake and Yuto drinking the rest of his coffee.  
“I’m going to check us in.” Yamada says and stands up. Yuto slumps into Kamenashi and looks like he is eleven again when they filmed Nobuta wo. Produce, only he is a lot bigger now. Kamenashi ruffles his hair, and Yuto wrinkles his nose in response.  
“Do you need me?” Yuto asks and looks up to Yamada but he shakes his head.  
“I’ll be fine. You’ve been driving, have a rest.” Yamada answers and wanders over to reception.  
“Aww... real love!” Dai-chan says.  
“Not together.” Yuto says, waving his hand at the general direction of the crowd.  
“Keep telling yourself THAT.” Inoo answers.

*

The room YutoYama booked is spacious with a small private outdoor onsen, though it doesn’t look like it would fit more than 5 people at one time. Yuto and Yamada have gone to check with reception if it is possible to close off the onsen for a short period of time just so that they can have peace without too much interruption. After all, it is rare enough to catch all 9 members of JUMP in an onsen resort, let alone three members of KAT-TUN as well, and they don’t know what time Okamoto-papa would be arriving.  
Chinen and Hikaru lies on the floor with their 3DS. Yuya is acting like a human pillow for Chinen and Yabu is on the phone to their manager, confirming the details of their schedule after their trip.  
Dai-chan and Inoo are checking out the ramen menu (even though they were the ones that insisted that they need to stop over at a service station for food when on the way from Tokyo… fifteen minutes after they set off) and also checking out the dinner menu. Kamenashi, Ueda and Nakamaru are all sitting by the table with a nice cup of tea laughing at Inoo and Dai-chan.

“Papa!” Keito shouts as Okamoto opens the wooden sliding door and enters their room. With two people behind them. “Takizawa-kun! Tsubasa-kun!” They all look up - even Chinen and Hikaru who both pause their game.  
“Can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” Takizawa pouts. “Partying without me? I am upset.”  
“Hey kids!” Okamoto says.  
“Senpai!” They all greet the three of them.  
“How did you know?” Keito asks. “You didn’t say anything this morning when I left!”  
“Chii called me a few days ago and asked if I can make it. I had to pop into the agency and I saw Tackey and Tsubasa, and they aren’t doing anything so I told them to come along. I don’t want to be the old guy that hangs out with his son’s friends, you know.” He winks. “I didn’t realise KAT-TUN is here too!”  
“It’s not like we don’t have time on our hands.” Kamenashi shrugs. “I am not staying the night though, I have to go back filming.” They nod.  
“So?” Takizawa asks. “What’s the plan today?”  
“We are waiting for Yuto and Yamada to see if they can close the onsen for a bit for us.” Yabu answers, finally finished with their manager. He turns his phone off completely. He is the last one - the rest of them have let Yabu deal with their manager, after all - Tegoshi once said ‘Yabu, you are the oldest, and you’re the leader right? Deal with the crew accordingly!’.  
“Sorted!” Yuto shouts as he bounces into the room but stops on his track when he sees the three senpai. Yamada nearly runs into his back but he also stops himself just in time. “Okamoto-san! Takizawa-kun! Tsubasa-kun!”  
“You weren’t expecting us, were you Yuto!” Takizawa smiles. He shakes his head.  
“It’s lovely to see you though!” Yuto smiles.  
“The resort is happy to close the onsen between half past four and eight for us.” Yamada smiles.  
“With additional cost?” Nakamaru raises an eyebrow. Yamada and Yuto wave their hands.  
“It’s nothing.” Yuto answers, waving his hand. “It’s a party, right? We should have the best if we can afford it.” JUMP all nod in agreement.  
“That’s what botchan says.” Takizawa says, giving him a thumbs-up.  
“Well, it’s nearly half past four, shall we make a move?” Hikaru asks.  
“I’m going to grab something to eat first.” Okamoto says. “I haven’t had lunch yet.”  
“Yeah, we better eat something too.” Tsubasa answers.  
“Why don’t you guys go first? We’ll come meet you guys in a bit.” Kamenashi says.  
The nine of them nod and wander out of the room noisily, screaming at Dai-chan and Inoo when they tell them about the choices for dinner.  
“You don’t want to get involved when they are in the shower. I have seen it once and it’s not pretty.” Okamoto laughs.  
“It’s probably best to give them maybe... an hour?” Ueda says. “Once they are submerged in the water the shower should be safer.” They all nod.

*

Keito has learnt the hard way that in an onsen you have to stick close to Chinen who will attack when he feels like it. If you sit away from him, especially with our back towards him, you’re doomed.  
Yuto and Yamada know it.  
But this time there are nine of them.  
There is an unspoken rule from back in the days that if they are all in an onsen, it’s a matter of life and death.  
You will have water fight until someone either trips, screams and is at the brink of death (within circumstances).  
And water fight is a team thing.  
This is the time (besides sub-division performance) SEVEN stuck together.  
Also when it comes to teaming up and attack, SEVEN had a better team spirit than BEST mainly because they (in general) have less ‘baka’-ness than BEST.  
At least their physical age is closer to their mental age (not by much) and none of them are unpredictable, when it comes to working together.  
Keito, being the first into the shower, has to choose wisely.  
At the end of the day, it’s a matter of life and death.  
And if SEVEN loses, you also have Chinen to answer to.  
He takes a back corner, with six faucets and six shower heads with slightly higher walls. Hikaru takes one look at Keito and takes a seat over the other corner of the room, but with fewer facets but plenty of mirrors.  
Chinen smiles and nods at him when he walks in after Yabu who goes towards Hikaru with Dai-Chan.  
Keito quickly washes his hair, make sure all the bubbles are off him and that nothing is risk running into his eyes.  
He has definitely learnt his lesson.  
Either both Yuya and Inoo have completely forgotten about the unspoken rule, or BEST has a plan of attack, because the two of them sits separately from everybody, taking the other two corners closer to the indoor onsen. Chinen and Yamada look at each other as Yuto grabs a few more buckets round him and Keito grabs his towels.

*

The amount of noises that is coming out of the onsen is an obvious sign that JUMP is in there.  
Okamoto takes one look at the onsen and walks back to the bar. Kamenashi, Ueda and Nakamaru wander into the shower as if nothing happened and takes a seat at the back, away from what is happening in front of them. Takizawa and Tsubasa aren’t too sure what to make of it. Takizawa grabs Kamenashi by his arm.

“Is this safe?” He asks.  
“It’s just JUMP. They’ll calm down in a bit.” Kamenashi answers. “At least they usually do...”  
“This is normal?” Takizawa asks.  
“Remember back in the days when you took us to Thailand?” Nakamaru asked. Takizawa nods. “Let’s just say that was nothing compare to what JUMP is capable of.”

Tsubasa takes another look at the room. Chinen holds a bottle of shampoo over Yuya’s head, the more he tries to rinse out the shampoo, the more suds he is getting with Chinen pumping more shampoo into the mass of his hair. Yuya doesn’t seem to realise there is a Chinen behind him at all.  
Suddenly there are two bodies run past in front of him, he has no idea who they were, they move way to fast and the room was steamy. There is a tall figure in the corner holding onto two shower heads and spraying everybody that wander close enough to him.  
And someone with bleached hair whipping away with a wet towel at two figures that are of similar height.

“Looks like BEST is going down.” Nakamaru laughs.  
“SEVEN has Chinen. They have strategy.” Ueda asks.  
“Eh?” Tsubasa asks as he sits down next to Kameanshi.  
Nakamaru, Ueda and Kamenashi explain to Takizawa and Tsubasa that JUMP has an unspoken rule about onsen.  
“I’m started to regret coming along now.” Takizawa laughs.  
“We don’t get much time off, and we don’t get much private time; so I guess this is how they de-stress?” Nakamaru answers.  
“It’s different with JUMP, they are friends and comrades as much as they are colleagues. They spend time working together as much as they spend time together in general, they are hardly doing things away from each other.”  
“And there are nine of them.” Ueda says. “It’s hard enough to get two people to agree and get on with each other, let alone nine.”  
“I mean, we all see what can happen if you don’t get on and there are nine of you.” Kamenashi says. “There were only six of us and we had enough problems as it is.”  
“To be fair. They aren’t nearly as bad as when we were junior.” Takizawa answers. “At least they were sweet and innocent when before they debut.”  
“Because you were the one that was leading the riot before you debut, and KAT-TUN and News only learnt from the best.” Tsubasa smirks.

*

Yuto, Chinen and Keito walk into the outdoor onsen first, follow by Yamada, Inoo and Dai-chan. Yabu and Hikaru are still inside with Yuya, tidying up after everybody because there are buckets everywhere and the stools are always all over the place before joining everybody in the onsen. Keito sits down next to his father and smile.  
“Good day so far?” Okamoto asks Keito, who nods enthusiastically.  
“We always have so much fun on my birthday.” Keito says.  
“SEVEN and BEST don’t tend to celebrate birthdays together but this is really nice.” Yuya answers. Dai-chan nods before Chinen and Yuto grab him and dunks his head into the water. He comes back for air only because Yabu has poured water over Yuto’s head and Yuya has pulled Chinen away (using his height as an advantage, for once). “You two!”  
“Last time we just went out for Keito’s birthday and it was only like... four of us.” Yamada says, waving at Keito, Yuya and Chinen.  
“Yes. And you all got drunk and Yuto has to come and pick up Yuya’s car and drop you home.” Yabu says. “Whilst he was having dinner with me and Hikaru.”  
“Well you should have come to dinner with us.” Yuya answers.  
“Yuto was filming, I just went to visit him with Hikaru because we have a day off, and Shige was there.” Yabu says. “He bought us dinner.”  
“Still not together?” Nakamaru asks.  
“Who?” Ueda smirks. Yuto and Yamada shake the heads with a smile.

*

“I am going to make my way back.” Kamenashi says.  
“Can’t you stay a bit more niichan?” Yamada asks.  
“Unfortunately I have too much on my plate.” Kamenashi answers, putting an arm round Yamada like he always has when he was little. “I’ll see you in Tokyo though yeah?” Yamada nods.  
“Let us know when you’re back in Tokyo yeah?” Ueda asks, fussing over Kamenashi like he always has, full on mother-hen style. The two of them used to fight like cats and dogs, but once they have both grown up, Kamenashi, though always independent and stubborn, has become the little brother that he never had. Kamenashi leaves with the rest of Arashi, and the room seems less crowded.

Having sit in a nice warm tub of water and completely relaxed for a while, most of them are falling asleep.

“Wanna go for a walk?” Yuto whispers to Yamada.  
“Okay.” Yamada answers as he stands up with Yuto, picking up their coats and head towards the door.  
“Where are you two going?” Ueda asks.  
“Nowhere.” Yuto answers.  
“Liar.”  
“Gonna go and find a quiet wood and have some alone time so we won’t disturb you.” Yamada deadpans. Everybody look at him, shock horror (even Yuto).  
“That’s more like it.” Ueda smiles. “Have fun.”  
Yamada grabs Yuto by his hand, pulls him out of the room and they wander into the resort grounds.  
“Okay I know what you mean now.” Yuto answers, trying to recover from the situation just now. “And I guess we have denied it for long enough and they just assumed we are together anyway.”  
“So where are we going?” Yamada asks. Yuto shrugs. “It’s cold.”  
“We’ll warm up in no time.” Yuto says, putting Yamada’s hand into his coat pocket. Yamada smiles and tightens his grip on Yuto’s hand. “You have a strong grip, you know that, right?”  
“You have a stronger grip that I do.” Yamada says. The two of them wander round the grounds of the resort, and they stops in front of the lake. Even though it is cold, the sun is shining and the two of them pull out their sunglasses. “This is beautiful.”  
“Ne Yama-chan.” Yuto says. “How do you feel about pinky rings?”  
“I wear them sometimes.” He answers. “But after losing the Estrella ring back in the Smart Tour, I haven’t really worn one. Why?”  
“Well...” Yuto says, pulling out a box from his pocket. “Remember we said we never remember our anniversary? I do remember it, we just never have time to celebrate it.” He opens up the box. “I know you like Crescent Luna, but I thought for our anniversary I should get you something different. Maybe leave Crescent Luna for something special.” Yuto pulls out a simple ring with little black diamonds round the middle and a rope design on the edges. “I am sure you’re well aware of Thomas Sabo.” Yamada nods and Yuto slots the ring onto Yamada’s right pinky. “Akanishi-kun and niichan used to wear them.”  
“Thank you Yuto.” Yamada holds up his hand as the black diamonds glisten. “I didn’t get you anything.”  
“You don’t have to get me anything.” Yuto answers as Yamada stands up on the tip of his toes and planted a solid kiss on his lips.  
“Happy anniversary.” Yamada answers.  
“Happy anniversary.” Yuto smiles, leaning back down to capture Yamada’s lips with his.

Takizawa and Tsubasa have to head back to Tokyo and they leave after dinner and so do Nakamaru and Ueda, but not without handing over presents to Keito, Dai-chan and Yuya.

“We really aren’t expecting presents.” Keito answers. “Thank you Senpai.”  
“It’s the least we can do. I mean, YutoYama arranged such a lovely break for a day and it’s only fair we get you birthday presents.” Nakamaru says.  
“I am going too.” Okamoto says.  
“Can’t you stay papa?” Keito asks.  
“I’d love to; but the fact that I am going to the only REAL adult here is probably not a good idea. I feel isolated even though I love you all and I am also the tenth member of JUMP.” He answers. “We’ll do something together when it’s your actual birthday yeah?” Keito nods. “Have a lovely time guys, enjoy your well-deserved time off!”  
“Thank you Okamoto-san!” They answer.

*  
  
They are all packed and ready to go back to Tokyo and have another two days of rest (aka get online and play more video games together, in the space of their own home). Yuto and Yamada wander up to reception to clear the bill.

“It’s been paid.” The reception says, pulling out the receipt. “Okamoto Kenichi-san paid when he left.” Yuto and Yamada look at each other. “He also left a message for Nakajima Yuto-san and Yamada Ryosuke-san.”  
“That’s us.” Yuto says and the receptionist gives them a note.

 

_Yuto, Yama-chan,_

_Thank you for being the best friends that Keito needs. I know Chinen is part of this too, but the two of them have done everything to make my son happy. I’ve cleared the bill already, don’t worry about that._

_And early ‘happy anniversary’ too (not that you two are together or anything - Keito said)._

_Take care, and talk to both soon._

_Okamoto Kenichi_

_Yuto and Yamada look at each other._

 

“That’s so nice of him.” Yamada says and Yuto nods.  
“The anniversary part though.” Yuto whispers. Yamada shakes his head and smiles. The two of them go back to the rest of the crew.  
“All done?” Chinen asks. The two of them nod.  
“Are we on our own again?” Yamada asks.  
“I can go with you?” Keito says. “That way Yuya doesn’t have to go round the block. One way street and all.”  
“Sure.” Yuto answers. “I’m going that way anyway!”  
“Alright, see you guys like... in a few days.” Yamada answers.  
“Online tonight.” Hikaru corrects him.  
“Half past nine?” Dai-chan asks.  
“I can do earlier.” Inoo says and Chinen nods.  
“Ten work better for me.” Yuya says. “Spending some time with my mama, you know...”  
“We can start first.” Yabu smiles. “You spend as much time as you need with your mama.”  
“And her onigiri.” Chinen laughs.  
“I’m on a diet!” Yuya pouts.  
“I think I’ll do ten too.” Keito says. “Gotta finish my homework.” They all nod as they get onto their respective cars. “Yama-chan, are you staying with Yuto tonight?”  
“Might as well.” Yamada says. “No point of Yuto driving through Tokyo. And we are going to play computer games anyway.”  
“Wanna join us tonight? I have plenty of controllers.” Yuto says. Keito shakes his head.  
“I think it’s probably best I leave you both to it. Early happy anniversary by the way.” Keito smirks.  
“Not together.” Yuto and Yamada both say.  
“Nice ring, Yama-chan.”  
“Shut up. Baka.” Yamada laughs.


End file.
